


Таро никогда не врут

by MiceLoveCat



Category: The Shapeshifting Detective (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Tarot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Бронвин несколько секунд не сводила взгляда с карт. Уголки её губ подрагивали, и, будучи в какой-то степени обескураженной, она выглядела довольно мило — Рэйн вообще частенько находил её по-своему милой.
Relationships: Rayne/Bronwyn Castle





	Таро никогда не врут

— «Влюблённые»? — хмыкнул Рэйн, бросая короткий взгляд на карту в руках Бронвин. Сегодняшние чтения преподносили сюрпризы с самого начала. — Неужели Сэм до такой степени сердцеед? — он покосился на Лекси, которая при упоминании детектива тут же встрепенулась, заметно покраснев.

Отодвинув карту, Бронвин сложила руки на столешнице.

— Отличная шутка, Рэй, но ты лучше меня знаешь, что это ничего не значит. «Влюблённые» — это в первую очередь выбор.

Губы Рэйна искривились в беззлобной усмешке. Он не пытался задеть подругу, однако вид слегка раздражённой и насупившейся Бронвин немного забавлял его, побуждая продолжать дразнить.

— Верно, Брон. Но выбирать можно в том числе и в любовных делах. Сэм или, скажем… Оскар? — Бронвин скривилась, услышав имя второй половинки погибшей мисс Шоу. Оскар был милым парнем, но его навязчивое стремление в ближайшем будущем оказаться с ней на свидании слегка пугало. Честно говоря, _слишком пугало_. — А, может быть, ты не можешь определиться между Сэмом и мной? В таком случае, я даже польщён.

Рэйн вытянул свою карту. _«Мир»_ значит успех. Но во всём ли задуманном? Или в данный момент колода отвечала на его же вопрос, адресованный Бронвин?

Он показал карту ~~преимущественно Брон~~ и положил её к «Влюблённым». Неплохое вырисовывается сочетание, если следовать намеченному пути.

Бронвин несколько секунд не сводила взгляда с карт. Уголки её губ подрагивали, и, будучи в какой-то степени обескураженной, она выглядела довольно мило — Рэйн вообще частенько находил её по-своему милой.

 ~~Какое счастье, что ей не суждено стать его новой жертвой~~.

— Можем на досуге сделать расклад на нас, — выдержав паузу, она всё же нашлась, что ответить, — если не страшно.

— Почему я должен бояться? — Рэйн с показательной непринуждённостью откинулся на спинку деревянного стула.

— Потому что таро никогда не врут. Я не уверена, что мы будем готовы к любой правде.

— Значит, всё-таки сомневаешься, Брон?

Их взгляды пересеклись, создавая в комнате противоречивую атмосферу. Казалось, даже тени от пламени трёх свечей принимали иные формы, податливо подстраиваясь под переменчивую энергетику тарологов.

— Сомневаешься…


End file.
